Stoppers for closing the dispensing openings of containers are generally known. For containers which are intended to contain powders, granulates, pills, tablets, dragées or any other products in the pharmaceutical or chemical domain, it might be crucial that their respective stoppers cannot be opened or removed by children. This is in particular the case for containers which contain medicine or other substances that can be dangerous when taken in an uncontrolled manner.
Furthermore, it is often desirable to determine whether the container has already been opened or whether it is in its originally distributed state. In particular, when it comes to the distribution of medicine, it is relevant for the end-user to know whether the container, which contains the medicine, has been tampered with and whether the user can be sure that the medicine contained in the container is original and untouched.
In order to accommodate for these needs, stoppers are provided which include a tamper-evident member which has to be removed or fractured from the stopper and/or the container before the dispensing opening of the container can be opened for the first time. These tamper-evident members are typically provided in the form of a tear-off ring, a tear-off strip or in the form of foils.
In order to make sure that the stopper cannot be opened by small children, different techniques and concepts have already been suggested in the prior art. Some of these concepts require that the stopper be opened according to a procedure which requires at least two consecutive complex movements. For example, the user has to push the container in order to gain access to an edge of a stopper which then has to be pushed in a direction perpendicular to the initial pushing direction in order to remove the stopper from the container.
A different concept is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,702 which relates to a stopper for a receptacle. According to this concept, a slide is provided in an upper portion of a stopper, wherein the upper portion of the stopper includes two head sections which project beyond the container and between which the slide is arranged.
In order to open the stopper according to this concept, the slide has to be pushed on its outer circumferential edge in order to provide, at the other side thereof, an edge to lift the stopper and remove it from the dispensing opening.